Mother Natures Tale
by Mary219
Summary: Long before Jack became a guardian an immortal girl named Pippa became best friends with the guardians. Now Pitch has with one goal revenge. Now Pippa must join the Guardians to help destroy Pitch This is the story of Mother Nature (my first fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians: Mother Natures Tale

Chapter 1 a new Guardian

"What is it this time North" an exasperated Easter Bunny asks  
>"I know I know , but i think Manny's going to pick a new<br>Guardian" North responded  
>All 5 of the Guardians watch the globe as It slowly turns to show a young nine year old girl, with short red braids, white highlights, pale skin, freckles, and ice blue eyes. . She was in a blue dress that was decorated with vines and had pale green ruffled short sleeves. She had a pink hibiscus in her hair that appeared to glow<p>

"Pippa but she's practically a child herself" North boomed  
>"It'll be great having another girl around!" Tooth grinned happily<br>"Ya, if you don't get on her bad side" Bunny laughed  
>"Well she does love children" tooth said shrugging her shoulders<br>"Yeah but the don't believe in her"Bunny fired back  
>" Will someone tell me who that is?" Jack asked confused<br>Tooth laughed "that would be Mother Nature also known as Pippa Springs"  
>"That's Mother Nature, but she's so little!" jack said still in awe<br>Suddenly Sandy poked Jack and pointed at him then the picture of the girl then Jack again  
>"Yes Sandy i see her but what about it"<br>Sandy rolled his eyes in exasperation and pointed at the girl again and mouthed "YOUR SISTER"

"My WHAT" jack said confused, "that's not possible"  
>"I think Sandy's right she looks kind of like you" North replied staring at the girl with wonder filled eyes<br>Jack looked deeper into the picture and realized that the girl had the same pale skin, blue eyes, and white highlights,  
>"But how" jack asked confused<br>"We don't know mate but we've got to find her" Bunny responded


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 memories  
>Across town a certain red haired girl invisible to the world stood watching two 6 year old children play by a tree.<br>"Hey Hailey race you to the top of the tree" The girl named Sophie shouted  
>"Ok Sophie see you at the top" Hailey called back<br>The girls were climbing the tree when Sophie slipped and was hanging onto the branch with one arm "ummm Hailey little help"  
>"It's okay I won't let you fall " Pippa shouted<br>Hailey reached her arm as far as she could but she could not reach her friend. Suddenly Sophie released her grip on the tree and began to fall. Quick as a flash Pippa made a branch in the shape of a slide appear and slide Sophie to the ground. "That was AWESOME" she shouted as Hailey slid down next to her "I never noticed that branch before" Hailey said giggling. The girls happy moment ended when Sophie's mom called out to them "girls come on get in the car we have to go to the beach cleanup and do our part to help out Mother Nature"  
>"Who's Mother Nature mom" Sophie asked<br>"No one sweetie it's just an expression"

"Hey" Pippa thought pouting "am not"

"Now come on"  
>Hailey and Sophie ran over to he car running through Pippa in the process as she gasped<p>

"You would think that after 318 years I would get used to people running through me" she thought sighing  
>"Why am I here? I'm not a guardian! I don't protect children! I am a child!" Pippa yelled into the sky<p>

After Sophie and Hailey left Pippa heard a familiar Australian voice call out to her  
>"Well well Pippa long time no see"<br>"Oh...hello Aster" she said stiffly  
>"For the last time Its BUNNY now hold on for a second" Bunny shouted as he threw a large sack over her head and tossed her into a portal<br>Pippa landed in Norths toy department surrounded by the other guardians.  
>"Okay okay what's this about. We haven't spoken in what?... 300 years?! Since I built Bunnys Warren" she said angrily turning to the Guardians<br>"Well Pippa I think you know everyone here..." Bunny said  
>Pippa looked around. She recognized Tooth,North , Sandy, and Bunny, but who was the boy with white hair?<br>"Who are you?" Pippa asked the boy. Before the boy could respond North cleared his throat to speak  
>"Pippa this is your brother Jack Frost"<br>"HE'S MY WHAT" Pippa shouted hurt "OKAY NORTH IF THIS IS YOUR REVENGE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS WITHOUT A "WHITE CHRISTMAS" IT'S NOT FUNNY. I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER"  
>"Pippa if you don't mind me asking what's your center?" Bunny asked attempting to calm her<br>"I don't have one" Pippa replied stubbornly  
>"Then who were you before you became Mother Nature?" Tooth asked<br>Pippa looked confused by the question  
>" what do you mean I've always been Mother Nature...right?"<br>North shook his head "Tooth show us her memories" Tooth carefully pulled out a thin gold tube from her pocket and placed it on the globe where it started to spin and Pippas memories were revealed

*Flashback*  
>The memories slowly turned to Jack hanging upside down from a tree by his feet<br>"Jack get down from there I promised mom we would come home in one piece this time" I called out to him  
>The memories then changed to a picture of a frozen lake.<br>"Come on, Jack!" I said as I pulled on his wrist. The dark haired teen smiled and allowed me to tug him outside.  
>"You be careful ," A slim, tall woman told Jack. He smiled and nodded."We will!" I smiled, happy to finally get him to teach me. He had been promising to take me skating for about 2 weeks now. The cold bit my skin, but it felt good compared to the hot air inside.<br>Jack knelt down into the snow to help me get my skates on. I was lucky to have a brother like him. Who wanted to protect me. As he finished tying my shoes, my brother lead my out onto the ice barefoot.  
>"Now, just put your weight on the blade. There you go!" He smiled as he guided me. He took a step or two back, being careful not to slip. I shakily skated forward, only to freeze at the sound of cracking. I slowly looked down to see the ice breaking beneath my sharp blades.<br>I met Jack's gaze, and I could see fear. Panic surged through me as I tried to keep from falling in.  
>"J-Jack, I'm scared!" I said, my voice shaking My big brother nodded as a bit of ice cracked beneath his feet.<br>"I know, I know. But we are going to have a little fun instead!" He said with a imitation of a smirk.  
>"No we are not!" I called back. How would we have fun when the ice was breaking beneath our feet?<br>"Yes we will Pippa! Would I trick you?"  
>"Yes! You always play tricks!" I said as a bit more ice crackled.<br>"Well, not this time," He said comfortingly, taking a step forward. "You have to believe on me" The ice beneath his foot crackled like lightening. Fear pumped through my blood. I was scared.  
>"Hey, you wanna play a game? We can play hopscotch, like we play everyday," Jack said. I weakly smiled.<br>"Yeah! It is just as easy as…1," He said as he stepped forward. "2..." he said and pretended to fall, I giggled  
>"3!" He exclaimed, stepping onto the firmer part of the ice. He grabbed a hooked stick and held it out towards me.<br>"Now it is your turn Pippa," He whispered, "1.." He counted as I took a shaky step forward. The thin ice crackled so loudly that it hurt my ears.  
>"2…" I took another step forward only to result in the same cracking.<br>"3!" I put my foot out in front of me to be hooked by Jack's stick and pulled to safety. I looked up with a relieved smile. Jack smirked back with a sigh of relief.  
>Our happy moment ended when he plummeted through the ice into the cold, dark water.<br>*But unlike in Jacks memory Pippa's continued*  
>"JACK!" I screamed But he was gone. For a second all I can do is stand there in shock. Then without a second thought I rip off my skates, run forward and dive into the water. It doesn't even occur to me that I barely know how to swim. All that matters is that I have to save him, my wonderful brother. He saved me and I'm not going to let him die because of that, now it's my turn to save him.I plunge into the cold. The water stings in my eyes but I have no time to acknowledge it. I have to save Jack. Jack is my brother. This time it's my turn to save him, but I'm running out of air. finally i spot Jack in the water. I reach out and grab onto him and as soon as i do strands of my hair turns white and my eyes turn blue. I kick upwards managing but my limbs are starting to go numb and it's getting harder to move, I feel so tired but I won't give up. Then I hit ice. Ive somehow moved from under the hole, and now I can't get up. I desperately need to breathe. I know this is the end. I feel a strong force pull Jack away from me as my eyes close for the last time.<br>l wake up on an ice covered lake and hear MiM whisper "Pippa Springs... Mother Nature" l spot a branch overhanging one side. I reach for it. I jump in alarm when as soon as I touch it wildflowers burst out. I pull myself to land and run across the lake causing the water to unfreeze and ripple around my feet while I giggle. Finally I lift my arms and start to fly "magic"  
>End flashback/

Pippa looked around at the Guardians in shock but then turned to the white haired boy...her brother  
>"Jack is it really you?" Jack smiled and bent down to hug the young girl... His sister and then he picked her up, twirling her around just as he always used too. "Yes Pippa it really is...now do you want to be a Guardian with us?"<br>Pippa grinned "I thought you'd never ask"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pitch's revenge  
>Pitch stood in his cell as one of his fearlings reported news to him<br>He looked even thinner and frailer than he had been three years ago. His glossy black hair was unruly and streaked with grey. The black robes he wore were ripped in several places. His cheeks had become shallower and his eyes were dark and tired looking, yet the golden color burned like fire.

"Well well, so a new guardian hey" Pitch laughed "jacks little sister... Well my precious nightmares I think we may have found Jack Frosts weak spot...Time for revenge"  
>Pitch grabbed the metal bars of the cell and forced them to bend letting him escape. Before leaving he grabbed his bow and a case of dark poisoned nightmare arrows... The same type he had used on Sandy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Life as a Guardian

Pippa laughed as she flew around the lake chasing Jack. It had been two days since she had discovered her brother and been made a Guardian  
>"Okay come on you two" Tooth said laughing as she flew up beside them. Pippa and Jack grinned identically and followed Tooth back to North and the others. They were getting ready to travel to the Tooth palace to check on the baby Tooth Fairies.<br>"All right everyone lets head to the Tooth Palace" North shouted in his Russian accent.  
>All six guardians started flying to the Tooth Palace, with North Sandy and Bunny in the sled and Jack, tooth and Pippa flying behind.<br>Suddenly when they were about half way through their trip the sky went dark and Pitch flew through the air firing his arrows at the Guardians  
>North attempted to speed up the group by making his sled run extremely fast. While Jack, Pippa Sandy and Bunny tried to slow Pitch by throwing, boomerangs, and casting ice, dream sand and vines in his path. But Pitch was too quick for them and laughed as he shot one final dark arrow at an unprepared Jack<br>"NO!" Pippa screamed shoving her brother out of the way as the arrow hit her instead. An agonizing, burning pain that started in her lower back seared through her body. Instead of piercing her all the way, the arrow crumbled into her.

Pippa cried out and time seemed to freeze around her. Suddenly, she couldn't seem to control her arms anymore. she could see a blurry Jack above her, only just seeming to realize what had just happened as he looked around frantically for her She wanted to tell him she'd be alright, but she couldn't seem to. She felt so tired. Her eyes didn't want to stay open. They drifted shut as she continued to fall to the Earth. She didn't hear Jack or Tooth crying out to her. she didn't know that the other Guardians paused in their flights for a moment as they turned and watched in horror as her limp form fell. she didn't see Jack dive after her in a desperate attempt to stop her from hitting the ground.  
>The last thing Pippa felt before falling unconscious were several brutal snaps of bones in her body breaking into who knew how many pieces as she landed on the cold, hard, snow-covered ground.<br>The guardians looked around as the trees began withering and began losing their colors making the forest even darker than usual… the only light provided was the bright moon lingering above the pond.  
>"We need to get her to my Palace . NOW!" Tooth shouted<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rocky Recovery

Pippa felt like she was on fire and her skin was burning to the touch. "was that even possible if she was Mother Nature?" Her fevered brain didn't try to comprehend. Every inch of her hurt and felt broken. She didn't know where she was, but she happened to be lying on a soft bed, wrapped in a colorful quilt She looked around the room with fever clouded eyes until she spotted Tooth and tried to sit up but when she did, her world burst into pain. Stars popped in front of her eyes and she screamed internally—all she let out was a soft whimper. "Pippa… please lay down, you need rest" Tooth commanded softly as she gently laid Pippa's head back on the pillow . Tooth reached for a wet rag and began dabbing at Pippa 's burning forehead while she sang softly to her like a mother caring for her sick child. She gently moved the quilt so she could examine the arrow wound on Pippas back. The surgery had been merciless. They had managed to sew Pippa up but it left her in a critical state, with laboring breathing. Also, you could see the red tinge in her pale cheeks. In other words her body temperature was dangerously high  
>Tooth suddenly gasped . "Pippa, why are you so thin? You're skin and bones! When was the last time you had a decent meal?"<br>"I don't know maybe about,three hundred years," Pippa said weakly  
>Tooth sighed and shook her head "Drink this…it'll help."<br>Pippa really didn't have much of a choice, for Tooth placed her hand the back of her head and made her take a sip. "Sleep and come find me when you wake," She murmured to her as she kissed Pippas burning forehead.  
>Tooth waited until Pippas closed her eyes and relaxed and then tiptoed out of the room.<br>Tooth sighed when she saw Jack pacing the hallway and fingering his staff.  
>"Jack" she softly called out to him<br>"Tooth, is she okay" Jack asked nervously. Tooth put her head in her hands and responded "it's hard to tell Pippa is trying to fight off an extremely high fever and she appears to be in a lot of pain but she was awake and tried to sit up for a little while while I was in there, I gave her a potion so she's asleep again now"  
>"Tooth I-uh wanted to-um thank you for-uh helping my sister" Jack said blushing shyly<br>"Oh Jack I like you too" Tooth whispered and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Tooth sighed remembering how Pippa had saved her life 318 years ago.<p>

Flashback-  
>"We'll get you for this Pitch" Tooth yelled as she North Sandy and bunny fought Pitch...again.<p>

"So sure about that are you?... Well what if I do this?! " Pitch yelled as he shot out his whip ripping off Tooths right wing causing her to fall to the ground"  
>"TOOTH" the others yelled<br>Just before Tooth fell unconscious, she saw a flash of red hair.  
>"Don't worry, You gonna be fine." A soft voice whispered<br>Then Tooth knew nothing more.

Tooth woke to find big childish ice blue eyes starring at her. "Whaaaa" Tooth groaned as she tried to move away She moved her head to the side. Wherever She was, she seemed to be in a tree house.

"Shh...please relax...I don't want to hurt you... I'm repairing your wing" the child whispered softly"  
>"Wh-ho are you" Tooth asked confused<br>"I'm Pippa, But Mim calls me Mother Nature" the girl replied  
>"Your Mother Nature?" Tooth said surprised<br>"Yep! now hold still for one more second I'm almost done." Tooth held still as the child gently placed her hands on Tooths wings, and began singing softly

"Flower gleam and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the fates design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Being back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine..."

Pippas song caused gold light and heat to run through the wings mending the broken wing back in place  
>"You can try to fly now" Pippa said as she helped Tooth stand up<br>Tooth carefully flapped her wings and slowly began to levitate off the ground  
>"You did it Pippa! Oh thank you so much!" Tooth gushed hugging the younger girl<br>"How can i repay you? I know! Do you want to meet the other Guardians?"  
>"I would love too!" Pippa squealed<br>That was when they first met Pippa.  
>Tooth remembered braiding Pippas pigtails in so her hair would stay out of her way. She remembered Pippa giving her the Baby Tooth Faries, North the Reindeer, and Bunny his Egg Googlies. She could still close her eyes and imagine Pippa laughing as she and Sandy played together. They had been best friends.<p>

Two years later Pippa stopped the snow on Christmas, causing North and Pippa to have a huge fight ending with Pippa being banned from the Guardians until she was officially part of the team  
>Pippa now seemed different, she was no longer the little girl laughing and playing with her friends. Something had happened<br>End Flashback-

Pippa slept for about three more hours and woke to find that she no longer felt like she was on fire... The fever had broken at last. Pippa gently pushed off the quilt and carefully sat up.  
>She remembered what Tooth said about finding her when she woke up. So she slowly pulled herself up leaning heavily on the bed Once she made it out into the hallway, she found that it was empty. She didn't know where to look for Tooth or Jack, so bracing herself, she decided to follow a corridor leading to a large room. She was surprised to see Sandy, Tooth and Jack talking in hushed voices<br>"She's alive!" Jack said turning to her and grinning  
>"Sure am Frost Head"<br>Sandy turned to her smiled and made a heart shape above his head as if to say "I missed you"  
>"Aww I missed you too Sandy...What happened to Pitch after I fell?"<br>An uneasy silence fell over the Guardians.  
>"Pitch disappeared after he shot you," Jack whispered angrily "He just vanished with his fearlings!"<br>"He must have thought that he had gotten the job done," Tooth said, bowing her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Believed in  
>"Pippa thank goodness your okay" North boomed as he gave her a strong hug.<br>"You gave us a good scare their kid" Bunny said smiling  
>"North would you mind if I took Pippa with me for a little while, theirs someone I think she should meet" jack asked winking at his sister<br>"Not at all Jack, just stay safe" north responded smiling.  
>Jack grinned and led Pippa outside into the night where they both kicked off and flew in the air<br>"All right Frost Head where are we going" Pippa asked curiously  
>"Now, now, Flower Girl mustn't spoil the surprise." Jack responded laughing.<p>

Jack led Pippa to a small village and pointed to a a suburban style house  
>"That's where were headed... But we have to be quiet their parents are probably asleep"<br>Pippa nodded as she and Jack flew up to the top window of the house and knocked quietly "Jamie psst Jamie wake up buddy" Pippa began to fly down as she whispered, "jack I don't know if I can do this... What if he can't see me"  
>Jack smiled and responded "trust me he will be able to see you"<br>Jack turned back to the window as it slowly creaked open and a young boys voice whispered "Jack is that you"  
>"Yes Jamie it's me and I brought someone for you to meet"<br>"Really? But there's nobody else here..." Jamie said, as opened the window just enough so both Jack and Pippa could climb through  
>Pippa frowned. He didn't believe in her.<br>"Hey, don't worry I'll get him to believe," Jack whispered, bending down to her level. He straightened again, addressing his now very confused believer.  
>"Jamie, remember that one time Tooth came to collect your teeth after the sledding accident?" He asked.<br>"Yeah..." said Jamie.  
>"You didn't believe in me then, but I was there. I set off your alarm clock and made Abby chase Bunny like that. You just couldn't see or hear me."<br>"You did that?" Jamie cried gleefully. "I'll never forget the expression on Bunny's face! Wait, so, you mean there's someone I can't see in here with us?"  
>Jack nodded, "Pretty much. Jamie, just as I am the Spirit of Winter, there is a Mother Nature. And her name is Pippa Springs."<br>Pippa looked up at her brother when he said that. "Jack, does he believe yet?"  
>Jamie gasped as she shimmered into existence. "I do! I can see you!" Jamie shouted excitedly, jumping up on his bed, eyes wide, then froze as his mother called for him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake his sister. "Oops..."<br>Pippa grinned , turning to her brother. "He sees me, Jack, he sees me!"  
>Jack nodded, laughing joyfully. "You bet he does!"<br>"So your the real Mother Nature... aren't you supposed to be older?  
>Pippa burst into a fit of giggles "Nah Only artists assume that. It's rather insulting actually. You see I can control different elements." Pippa makes a beam of light in her hand,, then forms vines, then water, then creates a mini tornado in her hand. Jamie watched her in amazement. Then stopped , distracted by how similar the two appeared, despite Jack's hair and lack of freckles.<br>"Jack?" he said, "Why do you two look so alike?" Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised the boy had picked up on that.  
>Pippa answered for him. "Jack's my brother," she said happily,Jamie's eyes widened considerably, and he turned to look at Jack.<br>"She's right... I just found out about two weeks ago. Hey where's Sophie, I think she'd like Pippa"  
>Jamie nodded "I'll go get her" and raced out of the room.<br>Pippa looked puzzled for a moment "Sophie... Why did that name sound familiar"  
>Jamie returned a minute later followed by a young six year old girl with long blond hair tangled up in a rats nest "of course" Pippa thought "the girl from the tree"<br>"Jackie" the young girl said running up to Jack  
>"Hey there Sophie, there's someone I think you should meet"<br>"Bunny!?"  
>"No not bunny"<br>"Pippa," he said turning to his sister "could you do some magic to help her believe"  
>Pippa nodded as she flew into the air and spun in a circle causing flower petals to float down from the ceiling. Then she flew down and picked a stuffed bear off the floor and willed it to come to life. The bear awoke and flew around Sophie's head dancing before falling limply into her arms<br>"Mother Nature" Sophie gasped her eyes widening as Pippa shimmered into existence  
>"Wait" , Pippa gasped in surprise "you can see me?" Pippa could feel her heart swell with joy; these children could see her! This was what she was missing out on all those years the feeling of someone believing in her for once.<br>The little girl nodded in awe and asked "So your the one who makes the flowers grow?"  
>Pippa grinned "do you no what else I like to do?... make tree branches into slides"<br>"That was you!" the small girl squealed in delight and ran to Pippa to give her a giant hug  
>"Hey do you want to see some more magic Sophie?" Pippa asked the young girl whose eyes grew wide with excitement as she nodded. "Okay then ready" Pippa whispered as she moved her hand in a circular motion causing a large bubblegum pinkrose to appear. "Now Sophie this is an everlasting rose, which means it will never die as long as you believe in me...Keep it safe" she whispered as she tickled Sophie's nose with the rose.<br>Sophie nodded and then let out a giant yawn.  
>"Uh oh"Pippa said smiling "I think it's time for somebody to go to bed" Sophie pouted but let Pippa lead her to her room and tuck her in.<br>Jack smiled at Jamie "you too buddy" Jamie looked at Jack stubbornly "I don't want to sleep I want to go with you"  
>"Maybe another time Jamie" Jack said as he tucked Jamie into his bed.<br>Once Pippa had gotten Sophie to sleep she re-entered Jamie's room and smiled at Jack  
>"It's nice to be believed in" She whispered<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pitches destruction  
>"Come on Pippa we've got to get back before North ends out a search party for us" Jack called out to her.<br>"It's you who needs to hurry I'm 10 feet in front of you" Pippa laughed.  
>Jack and Pippa arrived at the The workshop to find it empty.<br>"Hello?" Jack called  
>Suddenly the ground beneath them shook and broke open, sending Pippa and Jack falling into the underground palace. As soon as they landed they were seized by Pitch's shadows "No... I want only Jack...For now" Pitch said as he walked out of the room. As soon as Pitch left Pippa shot vines at the shadows forcing them to let go as she flew silently after him<p>

-break-  
>Bunnymund woke up to find himself surrounded by darkness. Feeling around, he realized he was in a cage. For a moment, he was confused. Hadn't they been at The workshop? Then the memories came flooding back and he groaned.<br>"Bunny? Is that you?" Tooth whispered from somewhere to his left.  
>"Yeah, it's me. I'm just mad we didn't fight him off."<br>"He surprised us, Bunny. We tried our best."  
>"But it wasn' enough, Tooth!" He hissed.<br>"Um... is Sandy here? Someone try to wake him up!" Tooth said.  
>A moment later, golden dreamsand began to shed light on each of them.<br>Sandy heard a groan to his right, and saw North sitting up. "How did we let this happen?" The Russian muttered.  
>Sandy frowned, and pictures of them being surprised and overwhelmed flew above his head, punctuated by numerous exclamation marks.<br>A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well. I see everyone's awake."

"Pitch! What do you want with us?!" Bunnymund growled.

The boogeyman smiled sinisterly, displaying his pointed teeth. "Revenge. And what better way than watching me consume your precious Jack Frost using his dear little sister."  
>Pitch moved aside to show Jack struggling in the shadows grip as they began to shove him into another cell as Jack fell to the ground shaking as dark sand images of Pippa, falling into the frozen lake. Pitch was giving him nightmares of Pippa dying.<p>

"Did you ever wonder what happened to Pippa after you threw her out North?"

"What do you mean Pitch" North growled  
>Pitch laughed cruelly "We'll then get ready to face your worst nightmare" He shouted as memories surrounded the Guardians<br>-Flashback-  
>The memories turned to show Pippa building Bunnys Warren<br>"Okay now just a little more light right here" Pippa muttered to herself she cast a beam of light but it accidentally bounded off a mirror and flew outside melting the flying snow  
>"Oh no. No. No! NO!" She cried trying to stop the snow from melting but only making it worse<p>

"That's how it happened" North said softly "It was an accident"

The image then turned to North cornering a frightened Pippa  
>"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING PIPPA! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU IN! YOU'RE NOT EVEN ONE OF US! I TREATED YOU LIKE A GUARDIAN... AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOUVE BEEN CHOSEN BY MIM!"<br>Hurt was shown in Pippas eyes as she responded "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" She shouted as she flew out the window  
>The memories changed again to an angry Pippa in a forest. "They wouldn't listen to me! They NEVER do! It was an accident!" She shouted<br>Suddenly a cruel voice startled her  
>"Well well, look who it is! The flower princess!"<br>Pippa froze fearfully. "Pitch? What do you want from me?"  
>Pitch laughed "They will never understand you Pippa... But I do. I know whats its like to be alone. They threw me out too! We should work together!"<br>"NEVER! MY HEART IS WITH THE GUARDIANS!"  
>"Have it your way!" Pitch shouted as his fearlings attacked Pippa knocking her unconscious<br>Pippa woke up in a cell. Her hands were in metal gloves. She tried to move but found that the cuffs were attached to the wall  
>"You would be wise to save your strength my pet" Pitch said smirking<p>

"I'M NOT YOUR PET!... Why have you brought me here!?"

"I need you to assist me with something"

"NO! YOU NEED TO LET ME GO!" She yelled

"Let me make this clear... You WILL do what I tell too. You are MINE now!" Pitch roared  
>"NEVER!" She spat in Pitches face. Pitch quickly reacted by slapping her hard enough that she fell on the ground "You will do what I order or I will destroy EVERY-LAST-GUARDIAN and force you to watch. Pippa paled "You have my word." She whispered<p>

Pitch grinned evilly "Glad we came to an agreement... Oh, and don't even think about escape Pippa. There's no way out." He said closing the cell behind her.

Pippa collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Pippa stayed with Pitch to try and protect us. Even after we threw her out she was still loyal to us." Bunny said ashamed. Sandy nodded sadly. The Sandman had forgotten about how much Pippa had trusted them.

The image then turned to Pippa in the cell about one hundred years later. She was much thinner and frailer. She was holding a baby girl with black curly hair in her arms. Pippa was sobbing. Pitch walked in and smirked. "Well since this is the child of Mother Nature and The Nightmare King, you shall be named Mother Gothel little brat." He then ruffly ripped the infant from Pippas arms  
>"NO! Pitch Please!" Pippa begged him "Just give me two more minutes with her."<br>Pitch glared at her "two minutes that's all you get" he growled and stormed out of the room

Pippa grabbed the infants hands  
>"Flower gleam and glow,<br>Let your power shine,  
>Save what has been lost,<br>Bring back what once was mine,  
>Heal what has been hurt,<br>Change the fates design,  
>Save what has been lost<br>Bring back what one was mine,  
>What once was mine.<br>A golden flower appeared in the infants arms. "I love you my child" she whispered kissing the infants forehead as Pitch entered and snatched the child from her grasp.

Tooth began to cry when she saw how broken Pippa looked. "I can't believe she never told us, no wonder she was angry when we finally called for her."

The image changed again to Pippa three hundred years after being captured. She was barely able to use her magic and looked exhausted When she looked up dark blood was visible around her lips  
>"Ready my Princess" Pitch smirked entering the prison<br>"You'll let me go afterword?...right?" Pippa asked weakly  
>"Of course" Pitch grinned wickedly<br>Pitch led her out to a different room. He quickly shut the door and fearlings wrapped around her arms  
>"Now remember you are calling out to that boy named Jack."<br>"Will you please tell me who he is and why?"  
>"Don't ask questions!" Pitch snapped as he locked her in the room<br>The memories changed to Jack and Baby tooth following a familiar voice to Pitch's lair  
>"Jack?" Pippas voice cried out<br>"Ja-ack"

"Looking for something?" Jack shot some ice at the voice, and flew around, looking for Pitch. "Don't be afraid, Jack. He steps out from the shadows. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
>"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you"<br>"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something."  
>"You think so, huh?"<br>"I know so. It's the one thing I always know: People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." Pitch disappears again. "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen? To be like this? Well, fear not. For the answer to that is right here." He holds out the canister containing Jack's childhood teeth. "Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Jack reaches for the canister, but withdraws his hand. Pitch disappears again "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing: They'll never accept you. Not really."  
>"Stop! Stop it!"<br>" After all, you're not one of them.  
>"You don't know what I am!"<br>"Course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He tosses Jack the canister  
>"What did you do?"<br>"More to the point, Jack, what did you do?"  
>Pitch disappears, laughing. Furious, Jack lunges at him, but instead finds himself in a dark tunnel. He suddenly remembers that he left Baby Tooth behind. He tries to go back, but finds the tunnel blocked.<br>"Baby Tooth!"  
>"Happy Easter, Jack."<br>Jack turns around and discovers, to his horror, that Pitch destroyed Bunny's Easter eggs.

Pitch turns back to Pippa. You can leave now... If you can make it out" he laughs cruelly as he harshly shoved her out of the cell.  
>"I will make it ... I will find Guardians I will get you" Pippa says weakly as she began to walk out leaning heavily on the wall. She soon realizes that she was too late. The Guardians had already left. Not knowing what else to do she curled up into a ball and cried ashamed and in pain<br>-end flashback-  
>The Guardians were shocked and angry.<p>

"Poor girl... All she ever wanted was to be accepted" Pitch sneered cruelly

Suddenly a loud bird call echoed through the palace  
>Pitch froze as he heard the call "what was that?!" He shouted and ran off towards the noise<br>As soon as Pitch left Pippa darted out from her hiding spot in a corner of the celling  
>"Pippa!" Bunny shouted spotting her<br>"Shh...Bunny" She looked down. Her friends were there, staring up at her from within a cage. Pitch put her friends in cages. Just like he did to her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she darted down to help them. Suddenly realization struck her "Loyalty... That was what brought her here... That was what made her save Jack and Tooth.. That was her center!"  
>"Here, take everyone and get out of here," she whispered, breaking the lock open with one of her vines "I don't want you to get heat stroke or burned"<br>Tooth narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
>Pippa grinned. "I've been holding my powers in for a while, and I always wanted to see what a Heat wave would do if I unleashed it inside."<br>Bunny's eyes widened. "You're gonna unleash one of your Heat waves in here?" The nature spirit nodded.  
>"This place is too... Dark" Pippa said shuddering "Ive never seen Pitch out in broad daylight... I don't think he likes it." North laughed.<br>"That is a good idea! But first, Jack fell asleep and won't wake up."  
>"What?!"<br>Sandy floated over, making his sand form an image of Pitch, followed by Pippa and then Jack falling into a frozen lake. Pitch was giving him nightmares of her dying.  
>Pippa was not angry anymore. She was furious. "Get him out of here. Now."<br>"Pippa you dont know what Pitch is capable of..." Bunny began  
>Pippa looked back and scowled. "He captured me once it's NOT going to happen again!"<p>

Bunny had never seen the nature spirit like this before. He'd seriously underestimated her. They all had. Bunny thought of the severity of the Heat waves Pippa had made and he realized that Pippa hadnt been upset then. If Pippa made a Heat wave in here, on purpose, and put all her anger into it, it would be far worse than anything the Pooka had ever experienced. The result would probably be something like an indoor desert.  
>"Okay everyone out... Tooth shouted. All of the Guardians climbed out of the cage and stood outside the entrance of the Dark Palace.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Size doesn't always matter

Children rarely get truly angry. And it seemed to North that Pippa was a child. A very powerful child who was about to throw a very bad tantrum, he realized as he heard Pippa calling out to the nightmare king  
>"Hey Pitch I know your in here. You wouldn't be to scared to fight a little GIRL now would you?!" Pippa taunted<br>Pitch reappeared out of the shadows and let out a cruel laugh "Oh and what are you going to do princess? Throw petals at me?  
>"I think you've forgotten the full force of nature Pitch...PERHAPS IT'S TIME FOR A REMINDER! She screamed<br>All sounds receded as Pippa let all her anger into the storm. The wind helped, gleefully twisting around the youngest Guardian, moving as fast as it could, pushing light, heat and vines into every corner, making sure nothing was safe from the nature spirit's fury. The wind Pippa had summoned turned to a tornado at her command, sucking up the shadows themselves. Pitch, who had tried to take refuge in these shadows,  
>screamed as he hurled his black sand at Pippas chest, sending her flying across the cavernous room and hitting the wall. Pippa fell to the ground but got back up and rolled out of the way as Pitch lashed at the spot she was standing at with his nightmare whip. Pippa climbed effortlessly along the cave walls dodging the nightmares being consistently chucked at her by Pitch. She pushed off the wall with her feet arching into a perfect back flip and landed flawlessly behind Pitch, who was left panting with frustration.<br>This game can't go on forever," Pitch warned Pippa as he turned to face her.  
>"You're right…It won't!"<br>Pippa punched the ground at her feet with every ounce of energy she had left, sending a violent tremor shaking through the entire Dark palace."Let's finish this, Pitch," Pippa screamed to the Nightmare King as thick vines grew around them. Pitch hurled his nightmare sand at the girl who dodged it. Pippa began climbing the giant vines, flipping and weaving herself through the vines with the agility of a professional gymnast. With a wave of his bony hand Pitch made a black nightmare fearling appeared before him, stamping his hooves on the ground prepared to attack. But was Pippa ready?  
>-break-<p>

The others were staring at the entrance to Pitch's lair. When Pippa screamed, Bunny winced. His hearing was much more sensitive than the others, but all could hear the anger in her cry. Shortly after, they had to duck as vines shot out of the hole wrapped around what looked like a white nightmare

Bunny stared at what remained of the nightmare. The vines had managed to strangle the beasts that were thought to be immortal. "Wow.. I dunno about you mates, but I've never seen vines do that kind of damage before."

North shook his head. "I haven't either. How is Pippa so nice? We ignored her for over three hundred years, she was not mad at us, just annoyed and hurt. Now... She is mad."  
>Sandy nodded solemnly.<br>"Pippa's just a child. How could we ignore her that long?... and why didnt she tell us about Pitch?" Tooth whispered, ducking as a stray vine flew past her  
>Bunny shrugged."Pippas always so happy, she doesn't like to show her pain, and we... We misjudged her."<br>"Bunny? Will Pippa's storm hurt her?" North asked warily  
>The Pooka was startled. "I dunno mate, but it'll hurt Pitch a whole lot more." They winced as Pippa screamed again.<br>"I wish she wouldn't do that..." Tooth said, worried. "I keep thinking she's hurt."  
>"Thats cause she is, Tooth. She's screaming out anger. You know, having a tantrum, like all kids do."<p>

"Guardians are strong, do not worry." North assured her. "But then... So is Pitch."  
>They turned to see Sandy trying to wake up Jack.<br>"Wake up" Sandy whispered. The other Guardians looked startled they had never heard Sandy speak before  
>"Wake up"<br>"Wha-what happened?" Jack asked startled as he woke up from his nightmare  
>"Pitch overpowered us Jack" Tooth told him<br>"Pippas in there fighting him now... Turns out that little buggers got more power than we give her credit for" Bunny said  
>"Pippa?" Jack asked surprised<br>Sandy made an image of Pippa freeing them, and then releasing her Heat Wave in Pitch's lair.  
>-break-<p>

Pippas indoor storm raged for six hours before letting up. Everyone dashed in to find what looked like a completely different place. Vines covered everything, three or four feet thick in places .the entire palace was extremely hot, causing the once damp walls to dry out and crack.

Their eyes gravitated toward the small figure lying on the vine covered floor .

"Pippa!" Jack cried, flying over to her. Bunny followed, bounding across the thick vines and looking at the Nature Spirit.

Jack gently checked his sister for injuries, and was surprised to feel that the temperature coming off of her was freezing, not the normal warmth that usually came off of her body Her dress was tattered and bloody. Her face was dirty and bruised. There was nightmare sand dancing in and put of all her wounds. He didn't even want to know where all the blood was coming from. "She's hurt!" He called to the others, who were having trouble navigating across the vines.  
>"N-no I'm o-okay" she coughed out attempting to sit up before Jack gently pushed her back down.<br>North cursed in rapid Russian, when he looked at Pippa. Her face was streaming with blood and her pale blue dress was slowly turning crimson around her torso while nightmare sand was all around her. "Pippa" Bunny whispered, his fatherly side for her showing. "What did we let you get into"  
>Pippa layed back down, breathing hard and took a moment to let her head rest against the ground, closing her eyes.<br>"Pitch…revenge…have to—get...him…." A fat purple bruise was visible on Pippa's forehead. She turned onto her stomach visibly wincing and tried to crawl towards where Pitch had been as North put out his foot to stop her. She looked up.  
>North scowled. "You are going to Pole, that is final."<p>

Pippa made a sound to argue but one look from Jack and Pippa knew there was no point

"Omigosh Pippa!... But... where's Pitch?" Tooth asked as she flew over to them.  
>"There he is" North shouted as he spotted Pitch trapped in four foot thick vines like a mummy<br>Bunny made one of his holes and with Norths help threw a mutely protesting Pitch in the hole and sealed it.

Jack gently picked up the injured nature spirit and Bunny opened his arms. "Here, mate. I'll take her." Jack nodded and passed the child over. Bunnys would be able to keep Pippa much warmer than he would.  
>Bunnymund blinked in surprise as he realized how light Pippa was. The child shifted in his arms, burying her nose in Bunny's fur as she sighed contentedly.<p>

"Shhh, it's okay now, Pippa You've been so brave! You saved us! We're safe because of you...Relax" Tooth whispered stroking her hair. Pippa nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep

"She looks so small when she's asleep, doesn't she? She's as light as a feather." Jack said sighing

"She told me she hadn't eaten properly in three hundred years." Tooth said softly. "That probably explains why."

The Guardians looked at each other, shocked. They hadn't even thought about Pippa for those three hundred years. Pitch had tortured her. Yet she looked so cheerful all the time.

"And we left her alone, that whole time... How could we?" North asked, feeling guilty. This was his fault. He could have done something. They all could have.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jamie and Sophie  
>Sophie sat in her room playing with her dolls when suddenly Pippas magic rose caught her attention. The bubblegum pink rose was slowly fading and turning white<br>"Wha- Oh no... JAMIE!"  
>"What is it Sophie?" Jamie asked running into her room<br>"The rose is turning white!"  
>"That can't be good!"<br>"Sophie! Jamie! What's wrong!" Their mother shouted running into their room.  
>"Mom Mother Natures in trouble" Sophie said without thinking before she quickly covered her mouth<br>"Sweetheart I told you she's just an expression"  
>"No mom she's real, so is the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa, the Sandman, and Jack Frost" Jamie told her<br>"Look! Jack Frost gave me this" Sophie said holding out an everlasting icicle." Their moms eyes widened as Jamie placed the icicle in her hands. It should have been melted  
>"Their real!?" She whispered<br>"Yes mom and now they need our help" Sophie told her

"Well then how are we going to get to them?" Jamie held up a snowball portal  
>"This is how" he shouted throwing it at the ground<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The final ending

Jack watched Pippa with tears in his eyes. His hand stroked her uninjured cheek, as he watched her still figure. It had been three days. The only movement out of Pippa had been shallow breathing. The other Guardians were in the room, watching Pippa.

Tooth had heard the expression that people look younger when they slept. But when she looked at Pippa, it seemed opposite. She looked….older. Deep purple shadow were more visible under her eyes from lack of sleep and her features weren't highlighted with emotion.

"Oh,Pippa ," Tooth whispered, wishing she could take away her pain.

"How long do you think it will take her to wake up?" Bunny asked concerned

"I don't know" Jack whispered "I've never made a storm that severe before."

North glanced at Pippa and immediately whatever grudge he had for her stopping the Christmas snow was gone

"Jack ?" Pippa croaked, startling them "Where's Jack?"  
>"I'm right here Jack said quickly as he grabbed her hand "Just calm down, you're still hurt."<p>

"J-Jack, It h-hurt... it h-hurt s-so bad!" She whimpered, closing her eyes in pain.

Jack bit his lip nervously.  
>He looked at the nine year old in front of him and felt so...helpless. She... his sister... was paler definitely. Pippa was a nature sprit; not a normal nine year old. This could possibly mean that she would heal faster than a typical mortal would. Still, she had a sickly appearance.<p>

"I... love you Jack" she whispered Jack could feel himself choke up when she said that  
>"North," she mumbled coughing in between words."I'm s-sorry for no sn-snow"<p>

"Oh Pippa I'm so sorry for making the others abandon you...this is all my fault" North said starting to break down

"N-no it's n-not. I-for-forgive you"

North let out a shaky sob and gently kissed Pippas forehead.

"Pippa Sandy's going to let you sleep now okay." Tooth told her as she gently tucked Pippa in trying to keep her freezing body as warm as possible. Pippa nodded and closed her eyes as dream sand images of her playing with children formed above her head.

Bunny turned to North and frowned. He was watching Pippa with a bothered expression.

"It wasn't your fault, North—"

North laughed humorlessly. "Not my fault? You are funny. I sent her away I stopped her contact with us"

"There was no way you could have predicted this" Bunny pointed out

Suddenly a portal opened up and Jamie Sophie and their mom popped out.  
>"Whoa what are you doing here?" Bunny asked "with your mom?"<p>

"Pippas rose started to die and we were worried" Jamie told him  
>"It's nice to meet you all" Mrs Bennet said awkwardly<p>

"Jack? Will Pippa be okay" Sophie asked the winter spirit running over to the bed  
>"I don't know..." Jack whispered softly as he gripped Pippa's hand<br>Just then they were distracted when Sandy bent down next to Pippa and slowly made a sand ball. But instead of his usual gold sand, this sand was green. The other Guardians turned and looked at Sandy in shock. The sandman could only summon the green sand if he truly loved the receiver. The sand allowed for both the giver and the receiver of the sands, dreams to come true.  
>Realization hit the guardians Sandy was in love with Pippa Springs. That was why he was so keen on making sure Jack met his sister, that was why he stayed with Jack when Pippa was hurt... Love.<br>Sandy gently pressed the green sand on Pippas torso causing the blood on her dress to slowly vanish and her breathing to become less shallow. Sandy's dream was for Pippa to be healed.  
>Suddenly Pippa opened her eyes and turned to Sandy in shock. "Sandy?...did you just..." Pippa never finished her sentence because Sandy leaned in and kissed her..It was warm, and soothing. This was her dream.<br>"Finally!" Pippa said giggling "I love you too!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Pippa sighed contently as she held her baby girl in her arms. The Man in the Moon had blessed her and Sandy with a child... Anna. Jack and Tooth also had a child. A one-year old girl named Elsa. Elsa looked like a female version of Jack, except for her silver feathery wings, while Anna looked like Pippa without the white highlights. Sadly they knew the rules. The children had to be sent to a new home where both they and there new "parents" would have modified memories. This was because the children were not yet guardians. Pippa smiled as Anna sneezed out tiny gold flowers. She watched Jack walk in holding Elsa's hand. Elsa could manipulate ice and could fly like Tooth with her silver wings.  
>"Ready?..." North asked them as he brought out two tiny bottles of clear liquid. The Guardians sadly nodded. They would miss the children. North uncapped the liquid and gave one to each child. Anna hungrily drank all of the liquid and fell instantly asleep. Elsa drank the liquid slowly but fell asleep before she drank the last drop, which fell on the floor, unnoticed by the guardians. North then opened one of his portals where the children were sent to a palace in Norway where a kind king and queen took them in, believing they were their children. But because Elsa did not drink the last drop she retained her powers over ice and snow.<p> 


End file.
